Superman: The Last Daughter of Krypton
Superman: The Last Daughter of Krypton is a 2010 superhero film, based on the DC Comics superhero of the same name. It is a sequel to Superman: The Last Son of Krypton, the sixth installment in the DC Shared Film Universe and the sixth installment of Phase One. It was directed by Zack Snyder and stars Jake Gyllenhaal, Hayley Atwell, Scott Michael Foster, Keira Knightley, Ethan Hawke, and Viola Davis. The film was released on June 18, 2010 to gross $1.067 billion on a $200 million budget. The film ran 103 minutes. The film also received critical acclaim. The third film in the series, Superman: The Man of Tomorrow, was released in 2013. Synopsis 3 years after becoming Superman, Clark Kent now balances two lives, one as the mild-mannered reporter at the Daily Planet, with his co-workers, Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen, and their boss, Perry White, and another as the super-powered Superman, who protects Metropolis. However, Clark believes he is the last of his species, the Kryptonians. However, he discovers that along with him, an entire chunk of the planet escaped, including Clark's cousin, Kara Zor-El. However, due to Kryptonite poisoning, everyone on board died except Kara, General Dru-Zod, his wife Faora, and an army. They finally land, where Kara reveals to Clark that Zod has terrible plans for this world. Plot 33 years ago, the planet Krypton exploded. It's entire race of Kryptonians die, except Kal-El, the son of the politician Jor-El, and a group of refugees. The group escaped on a chunk of the planet that flew off. The group includes Jor's brother, Zor-El, his wife Astra, and their daughter Kara Zor-El, Kal's cousin. Others on board include General Dru-Zod, his wife Commander Faora, and their army, along with several other civilians. However, the Kryptonite from their planet begins to poison the people. Zod comes up with a way to withstand, enabling him, Faora, and their army to survive, while everyone else dies, except Kara's whose body is too young to feel the affects. However, they get knocked off course and begin a journey else where. Ten years after floating through space, Kara, now 23, begins to feel the affects of the poisoning. However, they get sucked into the Phantom Zone, a place where time is frozen. After 23 years, the group escapes and makes contact with Earth. On Earth, Clark Kent is a mild-mannered reporter at the Daily Planet in Metropolis. He works with his girlfriend, Lois Lane, best friend, Jimmy Olsen, and their boss, editor-in-chief, Perry White. Clark also is the superhero known as Superman, who was extraordinary powers like flight, super-strength, super-speed, heat vision, invulnerability, ice breath, and x-ray vision. However, Kara manages to find Metropolis after escaping Zod and reveals her heritage to Clark. Clark can barely believe it at first until Zod, Faora, and their army attack the city. Clark and Kara both use their abilities to chase the Kryptonians away for now. However, A.R.G.U.S., the secret organization Clark met 3 years ago, shows up to contain the threat. Clark meets Director Amanda Waller, who reveals she is keeping close watch on Kara, due to her spending 33 years with Zod. Clark takes Kara to Smallville, where Clark's adoptive mother Martha Kent lives. Clark has Kara stay with Martha for the time being. It is revealed Zod plans to use the chunk of Krypton they came to Earth in to transform Earth into New Krypton. Jimmy comes to visit Kara to help Martha show Earth to her. Kara and Jimmy begin to fall for each other, as Lois begins to feel like Clark is becoming more Superman than Clark Kent. Waller alerts Clark that Zod has found Martha's farmhouse in Smallville. Clark gets there in time to save Martha and Jimmy from the fire that Zod started, while Kara is kidnapped by Faora. The farmhouse burns down, forcing Martha to come stay with Clark and Lois for the time being. Clark gets Waller's help to try and find Kara. Lois confides in Martha about her feelings about Clark, and Martha helps her realize that Clark's duties as Superman must take priority over his personal life. Kara is hurt by Zod and Faora, making her realize that Kryptonians are only invulnerable to Earth's substances, so Kryptonians can still hurt each other. Clark finds her and fights Zod. Kara puts Faora in a coma, while Clark is nearly killed by Zod. Kara gets him out in time and they fly back to Metropolis. Perry hires Clark's school bully, Pete Ross, as a new journalist. Zod puts his plan into motion as Kara and Jimmy share a kiss before she goes into battle. Clark gets her a suit like his, with red and blue, and a symbol for the House of El on Krypton. Kara is nicknamed Supergirl as she and Superman fight off Zod's army. Faora awakens for the final fight, which results in her being killed in a fight against Supergirl. Superman and Zod fight, and Superman manages to destroy Zod's machine, but not before it topples several buildings. Superman and Zod fight, and as Supergirl appears, the two manage to kill Zod. However, with him and his army dead, his base of operations shuts down, crushing an entire street of buildings below itself. Clark makes Kara realize another city needs her, as Metropolis already has Superman to protect it. Kara moves to National City, where she assumes the identity of Kara Danvers, a school counselor, after parting goodbye with Jimmy. Clark, Lois, Jimmy, and Martha are upset to learn the world is blaming Superman for the destruction and the 118 deaths. In a mid-credits scene, the chunk of Krypton that was deserted is found by A.R.G.U.S., before the squad of agents is attacked by a monsterous Kryptonian inside. In a post-credits scene, Clark apologizes to Lois and proposes. Cast *Jake Gyllenhaal as Clark Kent/Superman *Hayley Atwell as Lois Lane *Scott Michael Foster as Jimmy Olsen *Keira Knightley as Kara Danvers/Supergirl *Lindsay Duncan as Martha Kent *James Spader as Perry White *Seth Rogen as Pete Ross *Angelina Jolie as Faora *Ethan Hawke as General Zod *Viola Davis as Amanda Waller Appearances Locations *Krypton **Argo City *Phantom Zone *Smallville **Kent Farmhouse *Metropolis **Daily Planet **Clark Kent's Apartment **Main Street **Zod's Base *National City **National City High School Events *Explosion of Krypton *Destruction of Kent Farmhouse *Rescue of Kara Zor-El *Battle of Metropolis Organizations *Daily Planet *A.R.G.U.S. *Zod's Army